


Let's talk

by Laluu3797



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laluu3797/pseuds/Laluu3797
Summary: After a small incident with the Woodsman, Snow assigns Bigby the task of keeping an eye on him until further notice, unaware that both rivals would end up in the middle of a very peculiar talk.
Relationships: Bigby Wolf/The Woodsman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Let's talk

Bigby let out a weary sigh at the mere thought of having to stay awake all night again to read the files on his desk and take care of someone else, no longer even remembering the last time he had slept more than two hours.

He took a long drag on his cigarette as he tried to think of something other than the sturdy, bearded man in front of him, who was shifting restlessly on the chair and humming a soft melody he did not know. The Woodsman had hit a Mundy in the Trip Trap and for some strange reason, Snow came up with the brilliant idea of having him watch over him while she took care of the other guy. He was already tired of being everyone's babysitter, especially if later he ended up in the middle of a fight over other people's stupidities.

After several minutes, the sheriff began to read one of the files in order to end the torture as quickly as possible, however he did not count on his partner trying to bring up a topic of conversation.

–How long did it take you to learn to walk?–He said suddenly, the wolf looked at him with a frown.

–Why the sudden interest in my private life?–.

–I get bored being silent, don't ya?–.

–I have work to do so I would prefer that there be no noise–he answered, looking back at the paper in his hands.

–Oh come on, I've wanted to know that forever–he insisted with a little pout, the brown-eyed one sighed and finally answered.

–It took me two years to learn to act like a "civilized" citizen, at that time I was absolutely forbidden to leave the office mainly because I fell every time I tried to take a step–Woody could not help but laugh a little after hearing what was said previously by he.

–What would be a "civilized citizen" according to them?–He questioned, dragging his chair to be closer to the other.

–You know, someone who is clean all the time, doesn't insult, doesn't fight with anyone, doesn't trip with the air and those things–he declared scratching the back of his neck.

–Basically the opposite of you then– intuited the taller one, smiling slightly.

–Is that an insult or a compliment?–He asked raising an eyebrow with doubt, despite the years of knowing each other, he still had a hard time knowing what was going on in the mind of his former enemy.

–Take it as you like, your aggressive attitude even makes you look more irresistible–he admitted, yawning slightly.

Realizing what he said, the chesnut man widened his eyes in surprise but then preferred to concentrate once for all on his work and think that he had said it as a joke. Wood could sense the sudden discomfort of the other so he decided to change the subject.

–And how did you start smoking?–He snapped, staring at the half-empty Huff & Puff box on Bigby's desk.

The wolf at first wanted to ignore him but he could not read calmly with his partner insisting on the subject, he could simply tell him to shut up or threaten him in some way that does not cause a future complaint with Snow, however he was exhausted and talk a little about his life It couldn't be that hard, right?

–When they finally let me go to the city I started to have severe headaches from all the smells mixed in my nose, Crane was smoking one of these and said that if I tried it maybe I would feel better–he explained defeated while looking at the one he had in hand carefully–At the beginning it was horrible because the damn thing was disgusting and I couldn't stop coughing, but that skinny guy didn't want me to waste his precious cigarette so unfortunately I had to finish it ...... Then I noted that my head no longer ached and indeed, it seemed that it was the only one strong enough to block my smell–.

–Wow ..... Not what I expected but I'm satisfied–he commented in a thoughtful pose.

–And what did you expect?–.

–I don't know, you were depressed and that was your way of venting or something like that–Woody lowered his gaze a little while whispering–This is how most people work–.

–Well no, if I really felt so bad I would be an alcoholic like you–the shortest for a moment seemed indifferent but then he realized something, perhaps that was the reason why the Woodsman drowned his sorrows in alcohol.

–Yeah ... well, do you like pineapple pizza?–It was no mystery that he did not want to talk about his own problems so he did not try to hide it, luckily the Sheriff seemed to understand.

That was just the first of many random questions, the wolf really didn't know why he kept talking to him because it had already been like 40 minutes but there was something inside him that he wanted to keep asking.

–I know you can do whatever you want with your life but still it surprises me that you have adopted the name "Bigby" despite the abuse of your brothers ... I mean, doesn't that remind you of them? -Of everything he could have questioned, that was what he least expected.

The bald man seemed to regret it for a moment when he saw a flash of nostalgia in those hazelnuts that were looking at him, however his partner was not bothered at all.

–Well ... when I met Snow I didn't think about it much, I admit that every time she said that to me I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable but I trusted her and I knew she had without bad intentions, instead in those two years that I was locked up in the business office it was like a regression to my childhood ..... At that time I was like a puppy in the body of an adult, I did not know anything about the human world and needed help for everything, that's why when Crane or Bluebeard called me "Bigby" I knew they were doing it in a derogatory way because they didn't like me, it was like seeing Longtooth or Snapjaw looking human–many memories came back to his mind, some painful and some a little more joyous about his arrival in Fabletown–Everything I did or said was reason enough to make fun of me or treat me like a fool, the same way my brothers did, at that time I regretted not telling Snow that my name was really "Gaffer".... but then King Cole made me Sheriff and he entrusted me with the security of the city, so they both started addressing me as Sheriff or Wolf ..... although they also called me "Lap Dog" .... It was then that I stopped thinking about those idiots and focused on the people around me now, finally Bigby stopped being an offensive nickname and became my real name–he ended up still with the file in hand, however he wasn't even paying attention to it, he was just concentrating on his sturdy friend.

–Damn ... that must have been difficult–.

–One gets used to the circumstances Woody, that's the reason why we are all here–he took another drag on the cigarette while the two submerged in a great silence for their fortune or perhaps their misfortune.

Those green eyes seemed to carefully scan his slicked-back brown hair, his brown pupils, his scruffy but short beard, his broad shoulders that were almost always tense, and he finally stopped when he thought he couldn't see below.

–(Beautiful ....)–He thought leaning his elbows on the desk of his companion and putting his face in his palms.

The other for his part seemed to finally understand a little of the papers that he had been assigned to review, if he did not read them at that moment they would accumulate and he would not be able to go to sleep peacefully as he wanted so much, he even felt the weight of his poor eyelids.

–Bigby, can I touch your hair?–Out of nowhere, the older man stood up abruptly from the chair and stretched his arm to reach the mentioned head, who quickly grabbed his wrist and looked at him stunned.

–Uh? For what?–He too had stood up in case he had to move away.

–Please, I won't ask you for anything more .... uhhh my lips will be sealed for the rest of the night–He seemed anxious, the shorter one stifled a growl at the bitter memory of the Pudding 'n Pie girls.

–Why would you want something like that? .... Ohhhhh I understand, it's because I do have hair and you don't, right?–A mocking smile took over his face, for his part the Woodcutter did not seem so amused with the mention of his baldness.

–You have too much actually–his hand approached the opposite and caressed his knuckles with the tips of his fingers, gradually rising to his forearm to feel all the hair that that animal had. Bigby felt an electric shock all over his back.

–Keep dreaming, that's not going to happen–He pushed the other's palm away and sat down again, but his former enemy was not going to give up so easily.

–I will do whatever you want, I will clean your apartment, i will help in the office and I will even stop drinking so much but I beg you to let me touch it–the wolf looked at him clearly interested in his words.

–You will not drink a single drop of alcohol for the next six months and I want my apartment to shine, take it or leave it–the tallest nodded enthusiastically–Agh, fine ... you have only 1 minute to do it.

The man with the ax with a quick movement directed his palm towards his brown hair and began to rub it gently, it was much rougher than he expected but it smelled good, because despite not having the powerful nose of a canine, he could perceive the slight chocolate fragrance with almonds and honey. The Sheriff inadvertently closed his eyes at the sensation of relaxation and the other took the opportunity to descend slowly towards his face, gently stroking the scratchy beard until he reached his lips.

The son of the North Wind opened his eyelids again as he felt the opposite breath collide with his, all doubts about the addictions they both possessed had finally been erased when he felt the smell of beer, most likely he himself reeked of tobacco for always smoking.

–Have you ever been told that you are incredibly attractive?–His voice sounded huskier than normal, for the minor it was really difficult not to melt at that moment.

–You're very wrong if you think I'm going to let you go–he whispered regaining his sanity a bit, their mouths were inches from meeting but that didn't stop the older man from laughing a bit, Bigby raised an annoyed brow.

–I would never play with you that way, I mean it–the brunette did not know the reason why he felt so captivated with that green gaze, he did not even react when the other brought their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

His mind was in a mess, he had hated that walking wall for centuries and even when he tried to be nice to him, the other always sent him to hell for the simple fact of having been the villain of one of his many stories. Now was he acting like he cared? Was it a strategy to escape from there or what? Should he push it away or go along with it? The worst part was that he really didn't dislike him at all.

–(Fuck it)–Finally he closed his eyes and returned the kiss as much as he could, because the bald man had much more experience than he in that kind of thing.

He brought his forearm close to the opposite neck as Woody leaned over the desk and bit his lower lip lightly to insert his tongue into his mouth. Unconsciously, the kiss was increasing in tone and he could already feel the older man's hands running down his back, but just at that moment there was a knock on the door. They both parted quickly and the younger had to get up to open it reluctantly while the bearded man stuck his butt back to the chair pretending that nothing had happened. On the other side of it was Snow with his trademark professional expression.

–I managed to stop the Mundy from making a complaint for unnecessary violence. How did you do with the Woodsman?–He questioned looking at the aforementioned over his coworker's shoulder with curiosity.

–It wasn't so bad although next time I would like you to give him to me with a tape in the mouth–he couldn't see him but Bigby didn't need to know that the bastard was smiling triumphantly.

–Let's hope there isn't a next time–The former princess rubbed her temples wearily–If that's all then he can go.

The taller one simply stood up and headed for the exit, not before whispering something into the Sheriff's ear.

–Get ready to see your apartment look like a diamond, maybe even give us time to be alone–he said before leaving the place, the blue-haired girl looked at them suspiciously but made no sound.

–Mmmm ..... I think they don't pay me enough to put up with these people–he released, lighting a new cigarette to the misfortune of his boss.

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish so sorry for bad English, I hope you enjoy it ^^ !!


End file.
